Keep It For The Memories
by Yousaydoctorisaywho
Summary: Set throughout time as an explanation as to why Sam had those photos in his jacket during the Season 10 Finale.


Keep It For The Memories

Author's note: So as I re watch the Season 10 finale of Supernatural, I wondered if there was a certain way that Sam somehow got those photos of Mary and Dean. Well I wrote something of how that might have happened.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural and the characters that are in the show all credit goes to the CW except for this idea. Idk maybe they thought it first but I have no clue.

*flashback to the fire*

Dean watched as the firemen sprayed down their now burnt home. The house looked black, except for the bottom floor which hadn't been affected as badly. He looked at his shoes and a droplet of water fell from his eye. Sensing his son's distress, John comfortingly put an arm on Dean's shoulder and rubbed his thumb soothingly. Dean was holding Sam who had now taken a keen interest in babbling up at his big brother. Dean smiled sadly and kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry Sammy everything will be alright. Even daddy said so."

John bit back a sigh, knowing that it wasn't at all alright. He knew that some sort of demon killed his wife and now Sam and Dean would never have a mother. Suddenly, a fireman began to jog towards the family, holding a box. John got off the back of the truck and met up with the man.

"What's this?" John asked concerned yet curious.

The fireman sighed audibly. "It's... Well we couldn't recover a lot of your valuables however we were able to recover some photographs found on the mantel, some children's toys and a chest of clothing and other items. Everything else I'm afraid is lost, for furniture wise."

John nodded and took the box with shaking hands. "As for my wife?"

The fireman creased his eyebrow in concern. "We tried to get to her in time but... I'm sorry, there are no other survivors."

Something darkened in John's eyes as he just nodded. "Thank you."

Dean, who had been rocking Sammy slowly, grasped at the box in his father's hands. "Can I see?"

John looked down at his son and nodded. "Go ahead."

Dean opened up the box and looked inside to see photographs. One was of him and his mom, the other with Sam, Dean, and their mother. There were other photos with their father or just baby Sammy with Dean. He looked down at his baby brother and smiled softly. He would make sure these photos stayed just for him.

*fast forward to when Sam was around 5 or 6*

Dean was stuck babysitting Sam once again because their father had to go on a hunt. Sometimes he didn't think it was fair. Sam not growing up with a loving father or mother. But at least he had Dean. Sammy was on the floor playing with his toys when Dean came around the corner, his hands behind his back with a smile on his face.

"Hey Sammy, I got you something."

Sam looked up with a sideways smile. "What is it De?"

Dean smirked. "I don't know if I should show you..."

Sammy stood up, his legs wobbling slightly and wrapped his tiny arms around Dean's legs with a smile. "I wanna see!"

Dean sighed reluctantly and pulled out two photos and handed it to Sammy's tiny hands. He looked at the photos with a tiny smile before pointing to Dean's face.

"Look, it's you De! And tat's Daddy, whose that?" Sam said pointing to their mother.

Dean gingerly picked up Sam and put him in his lap. "That's our mommy Sammy."

Sam giggled and turned around to wrap his small arms around his neck. "Tank you De. I wuv it."

*back to season 10 finale because I enjoy giving you all feels*

Sam was on his knees. His head was bleeding and he could feel bruises beginning to form. His big brother was looking down at him, his eyes sad yet filled with determination. Sam knew this wasn't really his brother but he has a small bit of hope left that he was still there. Suddenly, remembering what he always kept with him, he pulled out the now slightly bloody photographs that Dean gave to him at such a young age.

"Wait, here." Sam croaked, throwing them onto the floor in front of him. "And one day when you find your way out, let these be your guide, they will help you remember what it was like to be good, what it was like to be loved." (*crosses fingers* I hope that was the correct quote, if not please don't hurt me)

Dean looked down at him and Sam could see that flash of remembrance pass before him.

"Close your eyes."

Please Dean you have to be in there.

"Sammy, close your eyes."

That one word was the only way Sam knew of his fate. A small smile played upon his lips as he heard the whoosh of the scythe. All his lost yet all is won. Death is gone now, and the brothers are one.

AN: yes it's dramatic, I haven't really written a dramatic one yet so I gave it a shot. Review if you liked or disliked and if you have any tips! Thanks guys much love!


End file.
